Cameratime
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: "Hey, can I borrow your camera, Len?" she had asked three days ago. "It'll only be for the night, I swear!" And of course, he gave it up to her. How could he ever say no to his lovely twin sister? Rin/Len One Shot.


I am such a pervert for writing this. _Such_ a pervert. Like, a big one. The biggest. But I have no qualms about writing it because other people are too. Which isn't all that good of a reason, really. But I don't think anybody reading this really cares that much about that. Know I don't. Enjoy.

**Cameratime**

Len slowly opened the door to his sister's room. The room and the rest of the house were empty, so he didn't need to be careful not to make noise, but it was an old habit ever he picked up the last few years; not to make a sound when opening her door. This habit was so ingrained into him that he almost instinctively made a turn to her clothing drawers- almost just as fast he slapped himself straight and turned back around again. He wasn't here for _those_. This time. He looked around her room and flicked on the light switch.

Rin always kept her room in a neat, tidy way. If he were to open her drawers today he would have seen that her clothes were folded prettily and in stacks he could never replicate if he tried. It made it _impossible_ for Len to get away with… Less than credible acts in her room without leaving some trace of evidence that said, yes, he had in fact been in there, and yes, her panties were in his hands. For a while. And he was almost sure she was doing it on purpose; she wasn't all that neat with everything else she did. He kept looking around, though, because he wasn't here to mess around. Her purse was on the table next to her bed; she had only taken her keys out when she left for that night and apparently didn't think she'd need… Anything else, really. She was probably wrong, and might be calling him later to ask if he could drive to wherever she was with her purse or, more likely, his wallet to pay for whatever it was that she wanted to buy tonight. And he'd do it, because that's just how he was. With her. God knows he wouldn't spend any money on just some random girl.

Before she'd do that, however, he needed to find something. He had a camera he lended her earlier that week. "Hey, can I borrow your camera, Len?" she had asked three days ago. "It'll only be for the night, I swear!" And of course, he gave it up to her. How could he ever say no to his lovely twin sister? Cute as she was, he couldn't. And it's not like he was rushing her to give it back. But he was going to need it later, tomorrow, and he didn't want to have to awkwardly ask for it back. It would be much better, clearly, if he walked into her room without her permission and dug through her purse to get it now. He'd just tell her later not to worry about it.

He'd notice the flaw in his plan the next morning.

He walked over to and picked up her purse from the bedside table and, flipping it open, sat down on her mattress to look inside. The mattress's sheets were, in style with the rest of the room, neatly made and folded over, and when he sat down on them they messed up slightly from the picturesque image that was where Rin slept at night. Len didn't worry about that, though, and overturned a few things in the purse, opened a few pockets, and took out a few things in the way to find his camera as soon as he could- he didn't want to be in her when Rin eventually called him up. He knew that Rin wouldn't be able to know he was in her room just from having a phone call with him while he was there, but he had the weird feeling that he'd make some stupid mistake and point out casually that he was sitting on her bed, going through her things. Of course, it _was_ his camera. But for some reason he felt that wouldn't be a sufficient explanation for her to not get angry at him.

'Heh,' he thought. 'If she gets angry at me for _this_, I wonder what she'd do if she ever found out about the other times I've come in here…'

After a more few seconds of searching, he unlatched another button and found it; sitting underneath, funnily enough, his sister's wallet and just above her driver's license. That was a problem, probably. But not his, yet. He took the camera out and turned it on. The screen on the back flashed to life and a menu came up. He decided to get all into his sister's business and see what she had been taking pictures of the past three days that caused her to hang on to his camera for so long after what she said she needed it for. He clicked on the picture viewer. The first came up and he saw what he expected to see; a picture of Rin and a few friends at a concert she went to. The next dozen or so, which he looked at deciding he was going to look at them all, were similar things all at the same place. Rin had apparently gone with Haku, Teto, and Neru, and had taken so many pictures there that she couldn't have taken more the next two days if she wanted to- the camera was almost out of memory space. But though she took an entire card's worth of pictures he didn't- 'Wait a minute what's this.'

He looked at the picture the camera brought up next long and hard for several minutes. If he had been called then, he would have started sweating and not picked up the phone. This couldn't be what he thought it looked like. He went to the next picture. 'No way. No way in hell is this- I have to see what's after this.' He went to the next one. And the next one. They were all a progression of what was happening in the first. Rin wasn't with anyone in these pictures. She was holding the camera up in front of a mirror in their house in a dark room; the flash from the camera is what lit up the room enough to see her and, more importantly, what she was doing each time she took a photo.

She was stripping. She was stripping down and taking pictures of it.

With _his_ camera.

'Oh my.'

The first one was just her standing there- with the key detail that her shirt was half off and her bra was showing in her reflection in the mirror. The second was… A bit more than that. Her shirt was off, and her hair was down. And her belt was off. And by the next one, her shorts were half open. Len's jaw had dropped by picture two, but picture three and been what caused him to really get surprised.

Picture four is what almost convinced him to lock the door and take his pants off. In it, Rin had a smirk that Len almost dropped the camera at the sight of. Her bra was unlatched, her shirt off completely, and her arm not holding up the camera holding up against her breasts. She was winking and blowing the camera a kiss. Len didn't need Rin to call him now. He was sweating anyway.

He kept going through the picture library, and he very, very, very much liked what he was seeing. A lot. A whole lot. By the time he reached the end of the lot of them, he seriously considered going back to the start and looking at them again. But he couldn't right then- because Rin chose that moment to call his cell phone. He rushed to take it out and waited a moment before answering it. He flipped it open and said into it, "Hello?"

Rin was calling for exactly what he thought she'd be calling for; she wanted him to come by to the store she drove down to with either his credit card or a small wad of cash. Not her purse, of course, and at this point he'd probably feel too awkward to bring it by anyway. Not awkward enough from seeing her strip down frame by frame to go talk to her. But life was one big double standard for Len. He was attracted to his sister; he was used to this sort of thing by now.

He packed everything he had taken out of the purse back into it, except keeping the camera out. He looked at it in his hands for a few seconds.

He got up and turned the lights off in the room. A few minutes later, he was in his car with his money and going on his way to see his twin sister off on her first buying spree for the night. First. Not only.

Hours later, Rin returned late that night- or early that morning, whichever is preferred. Len had come straight back from giving her financial breathing room and gone to bed in his own room, and when Rin came home later on, he wasn't there to greet her like he usually would. She placed what bags of things she had bought on a table and went into her room, right next to Len's on the hallway. She couldn't help herself; she inched open Len's door and peeked inside. He was so far asleep, she could tell just from looking, that she could have slammed the door on her way out and not waked him up. She didn't, and closed the door quietly, then went back into her own room and turned on the light.

Everything was still in place in her area; she was OCD about her room like that. But that was about all she was OCD about. She was… Messy, when doing other things. She picked up her purse from her bedside table and took a look inside. Yes; everything was there, right where she left it. She took Len's camera out from her purse. She should really get this back to him. Maybe get the pictures she took off of it first, though. That might be best. Though, she knew, about half of them were taken for him. She got nervous at the thought. How… How would he react to that? She didn't even know how she was going to give them to him. She sat down on her bed, and flashed through the camera's taken photographs. She had practically filled this camera up completely with what she had done the night she got it from him. She sighed as she scrolled through the final few pictures. Should she even show this to him?

She reached the final image on the line up that she took. But the 'Next' arrow was still there. 'Oh,' she thought. She must have taken one more. She hit 'Next.' She eeped. Loudly. And she started to blush.

The picture, taken in the same style of the pictures she had taken for hers. Only it was not her in the picture. It was Len; standing in front of her room's mirror and taking a picture by flash. He was smiling deviously in the picture, and giving the camera a wave. Apparently, there was a little bit of memory room left, after all.

On his bed inside his room, hearing the eep coming from his sister, Len, eyes closed but wide awake, started to smile. He was wondering; if she would look even cuter next to him like that in person. The next day would be interesting, alright. And fun. He couldn't forget the fun.

Or rather, the rest of the night would be. Because within the next few seconds of silence, Rin had exited her room and entered into his. She stopped at the doorway. Len had opened his eyes at the sound of his door opening. They looked at each other for a few seconds. After those seconds had passed, Len stood.

And was immediately tackled back into bed by Rin.

They couldn't have gotten undressed faster.

'Yeah,' Len would think that next morning, awaking at his sister's side. She was definitely cuter undressed next to him in bed than she could have ever been in the pictures on his camera.

Though she was still very, very cute in them.


End file.
